


A Goodnight's rest

by Hakdugka



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Accidental Confession, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Basically Dipper just wants a goodnight sleep, Dipper Pines Being An Idiot, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Mabel Pines is mentioned, Pacifica Northwest is annoyed, everyone does
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28823838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hakdugka/pseuds/Hakdugka
Summary: Pacifica is annoyed. Dipper is being an annoying asshole. And, Gideon just wants to sleep without them arguing noisily in his background.
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	A Goodnight's rest

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, people! This a one shot of Pacifica and Dipper, which is obvious. Anyway, they're 15-ish or 16-ish here. (I don't know, I'm a little confused, too.) But, yeah, enjoy and have a good read. Bye!

Pacifica Southwest wakes up.

The feeling of someone's eyes boring onto her back is strong, making goosebumps erupt on her skin as she's jostled from the vestiges of sleep. She lay still, soothing her manic heart as it starts to beat higher than its usual rate, chanting fruitless platitudes of comfort, hoping that whatever her tired lizard brain is detecting is only a product of endless paranoia and fears.

But, unfortunately, this is Gravity Falls she's staying in, and nothing is even close to impossible in this eccentric town.

Slowly, she turned, eyes closed, not quite ready to face whatever is standing in the tranquil darkness of her and her cousin's shared room, distantly aware that what a stupid move it was; an immediate prayer at the tip of her tongue as she finally lay on her other side.

The blonde waits a few minutes, gathering her feeble courage and desperately trying to harden her resolve, before hesitantly opening her sea blue eyes. Naturally, darkness greets her upon her awakening. She blinks and gives herself another minute before the blonde's eyes are finally accustomed to its dim surrounding.

Scanning the room, Pacifica breaths a sigh full of relief, seeing no one but only the pale strips of moonlight and the huddled form of her cousin across from her own bed.

She immediately relaxes on her bed, heart slowy gaining its original momentum, until a silent whisper of her name shatters it.

"Pacifica." It says, and the aforementioned blonde instantly jolts into action; small hands clenched on white sheets as wide doe eyes shifted at the direction of the voice, and see a familiar silhoute standing at the foot of her bed.

Dipper Gleeful.

Fear quickly turns into annoyance, and Pacifica breaths another sigh---this one full of irritation and partial relief.

"What are you doing here, Gleeful?" She hissed silently, mildly aware of her cousin sleeping just across her as she promptly sits up from her old, rickety bed. The blonde shooting the other teen a glare when she had uttered those words.

Dipper Gleeful, with his usually impeccable clothing and weirdly glowing turquoise eyes, used to be the villain in the blonde's life, along with her cousin. He and her twin sister, Mabel Gleeful, used to wreak havoc in their life, causing mayhem and catastrophe and frustration in their first summer stay here in Gravity Falls.

The blonde remembers how they first met---in a tent, with a star shaped symbol plastered above it, a parody of their own Mystery Shack. Pacifica was spiteful to admit that she had developed a small, hojest-to-God insignifanct crush on the boy when she had first lay eyes on him, before it subsequently went to shambles when she and her cousin realized what a rotten pair they were. Practising dark magic and making deals with the devil himself and kidnapping Gideon---her cousin---when Mabel's crush became a dark obsession.

Pacifica shuddered at the memory; she had almost died that day because of them.

So, why is one of them here, you may ask?

Three years have passed since the battle in Gravity Falls. People had changed, and along with this change are the two people that Pacifica vowed to never trust. But, as the seasons change and minds eventually become more sensible, the blonde realized that keeping up their petty altercation was pointless---although, there was no such thing as petty as their fights have been. Still, Pacifica and Gideon grudgingly forgave the both of them when the twins offered a mumbled but sincere apology, opting to forgive so they could free themselves from bad blood and memories. The blonde thought that that was it, but soon finds out that no it wasn't when she realizes that as time progressed so does their relationship. Pacifica can never pin point how their friendship with the Pines begin, but doesn't regret it, although she might have from time to time but never this strongly at this exact moment.

Dipper only stares at her with his sharp turquoise eyes, making Pacifica a little uncomfortable but continued to stare ahead because this is something she's already acquainted with. Finally, for what seems like an eternity, he responded.

"I can't sleep." He says in his typical sleek and polish voice. Pacifica roll her eyes at the boy's answer.

"So?" She retorts, crossing her arms on her chest, thankful that she had choosen a thick, oversized sweater for her to sleep that night. "How did you even get here?"

"None of your business." Dipper says in dismissal as he gracefully sat himself on the blonde's bed; his tone gaining its usual disdain.

Pacifica feels her temper rise, and she quietly makes another retort to the other teen. "Not my business?! You're in our house, and you say it's not my business?!"

Dipper waved a pale hand, his back facing the blonde as he casually answers. "Yes, I am aware of that, Pacifica. May I remind you that I have a brain and sensible faculties to know that I just did what I just did. But, that's not point here, my dear." He turned his attention to her, twisting his torso as he stares at the blonde. Pacifica feels her cheeks flaming at the casually thrown endearment, before forcefully shoving it down.

"The point here, Pacifica, is that I can't sleep, and I might require your assistance to do so." Dipper continued, pointing a lone slender finger at the remaining space beside the girl.

Pacifica feels her jaw unhinges in her suprise. "Are you crazy?!" She complained when she finally regained her footing and willed her face to not combust. The brunette just shoots her with a pointed stare. 

_Of course, he is, Pacifica._

"We're friends, aren't we?" He says, with a stupidly charming smile on his stupidly handsome face.

Pacifica's face flushes again in indignation and embarrasment, before responding with a quiet but adamant 'no'.

The brunette falters for a second, his perfectly molded mask breaking slightly with the hint of a twitch in his smile. "Really?" He breathed silently, and the blonde could swear there was a bit of disappointment laced within the question.

Pacifica's lips moved into an amused grin. "Yes. You know that doesn't work on me, right?"

Dipper raises an eyebrow in confusion. "What does not work?"

"The whole spiel of friendship and whateves. You do know I'm not Gideon, right? I'm not into frilly shits." Pacifica answers, and the brunette heaved a quiet sigh.

"Oh." This was said in a quiet reassured voice.

Pacifica smirks. "Yes, oh."

Dipper just rolled his eyes, a rare occurence that only happens when he doesn't know what to respond so he just show his annoyance in another form. The blonde is a little suprise at how knowledgeable she is at cataloguing the brunette's movements.

"So..." Dipper drawls, breaking Pacifica from her musings. "Can I?"

The blonde's brows furrowed and she resulotely shakes her head. "What?! Of course, not!"

"Why?" The boy whines, and Pacifica's a little suprise because of that. _Dipper never whines,_ she thought.

"Why don't you go back to your own house and sleep at your own room?" She rhetorically questions, forgetting her cousin that is sleeping just meters away from her as the blonde's voice rose in her irritation. Dipper just look at the blonde as if she was stupid, which she was clearly not, mind you. "Pacifica, I wouldn't have bothered coming here if I was soundly sleeping in my room."

"So, why did you come here?!"

"Because, I can't sleep! Have I not already told you?"

"Yeah, but---"

"Will you two shut up?!" An irate voice said. Pacifica and Dipper promptly clamped their mouths, and glanced at the newly awakened Gideon, who was wearing a disgruntled look on his face. "I'm trying to sleep here, you know? So, keep your lover's quarrel away from me and shut the hell up, inconsiderate jerks." He murmured, placing his pillow atop his ear and shifting his back to them.

The blonde feels another blush consumed her face, and internally thanked the heavens for the shadows obscuring her face right now.

The brunette, indifferent to the blonde's plight, just shrugged at the other boy's word before focusing his eyes back to the girl. "Just move, will you?"

Pacifica huffs, heart thundering once more as she reluctantly scoots to give an adequate space for the boy to lie on. The brunette triumphantly smiled. "Thanks." He whispered then plopped himself beside the blonde, shifting to find a comfortable position.

Pacifica sighs once more, put upon, then slowly lies back on her bed, suddenly hyper aware of the boy lying beside her.

"This is stupid! You're stupid!" She mutters, arms still crossed on her chest as she begins her tirade of annoyance. "You could have gone to another person to sleep with, but no! You have to come here---"

"I know."

Pacifica stops her words, turning her head a little to look at the brunette. He's not facing her, and instead staring at the wooden ceiling. "I could have gone to another person for comfort, but I didn't and wouldn't." Dipper abruptly turned his head to hear, shocking the girl for the second time as they stare at each other, sea blue and turquoise. "I don't have anyone else and I don't want to go elsewhere."

"...Really?"

The brunette smile---a tiny formation of his lips that oozes with sincerity. "Yeah, I like your presence, Pacifica, and I rather it's you than anybody else."

A powerful blush came once more, and the blonde instantly lowers her blue eyes in a rare display of embarrasment.

Pacifica wasn't stupid nor was she foolish. She knows that her feelings for the boy have gradually changed as their dynamics progressed. The blonde knows that the knots in her stomach and the fluttering in her heart were clear signs of infatuation for the brunette. She, also, knows that Dipper isn't perfect nor he would ever be in her eyes, but as they spend time with each other, the blonde realizes that there's more to the boy than his charming smiles and glowing eyes. Dipper might not be nice, but the blonde knows that he's trying to be. It might take a lot of time for him to reach that level of goodness and change, but at least he's trying his hardest. It's so endearing to see him like this, and Pacifica's grateful that she can see this other and hidden side of the boy's nature.

"Oh." She breathed, and the boy let out a barely there grin. "Yes, oh." He said, repeating the same sentence the girl has said a while ago.

But, Pacifica paid it no mind, head stuck on a single phrase that the brunette had said. _I like your presence, and I rather it's you than anybody else._

Now, like the blonde thought a while ago---she's not stupid nor even dense, no matter how many say so (i.e Gideon). She knows Dipper is secretive, and only often shows his emotions in unexpected moments; and, Pacifica, also knows that Dipper would never lie when in those moments. So, the brunette saying that basically means...

"You like me?" Pacifica says in wonder, completely unabashed, and Dipper immediately feels his cheeks heating up. "What?! I didn't say that!" He squaks, mindful of the volume of his voice as to not rouse the other party sleeping just across them, again.

Pacifica cheekily grins, looking at the boy with bright blue eyes. "Oh my god, you like me!" She whispered-shreiked, noticing the redish hue covering the boy's pale complexion that instantly strenghten her conclusion. Dipper never blushed unless his utterly embarrased!

"Pacifica, I never said anything of the sorts." Dipper denied, already turning on his other side to hide his flushed face but stops when a hand tugged at his brown locks. "Dipper, I like you, too." It was whispered, a little shy and determined but heard nonetheless.

Dipper's face erupts in flame, completely speechless but ultimately and hesitantly faced the girl. "...What?" He incredulously inquired.

Smiling softly, Pacifica nods her head before leaning towards the other teen until their foreheads were touching each other. "I like you, Dipper. For a long time now."

"Huh." Dipper can only say; another rare moment.

The blonde let out a smirk at his visible speechlessness.

"So..." He said it so casually, but Pacifica can detect a tone of hesitance in it. Again, Pacifica is suprise at how easily she can read the other teen, but _this is Dipper_ , after all. "Does this mean we're officially...lovers?"

Pacifica grins, eyes closed, basking in the peaceful moment between them. "If you want." She slyly responds.

Dipper only hummed, before suprising the blonde when he placed an arm on her waist and dragged her body close until they were flushed together. Pacifica, whose face is squashed pleasantly at the crook of the brunette's neck, opened her eyes then smiled in content.

"I would really like that." He said, and the blonde just closed her eyes, again, in bliss. _This night rather took a weird turn, but at least it was worth it._

"Congrats, lovebirds. My sleep might have been sacrificed, but at least I won't have to witness your desperate pining." Gideon groggily said from across them, and both teens instantly blushed.

"Gideon!" Pacifica's shriek could have been heard through the quiet night of Gravity Falls.

**Author's Note:**

> So, how was it? Hope you like it, and thank you for reading.


End file.
